Sanosuke's Secret of the Heart
by PsychoManiacBleachFan
Summary: Sanosuke has a secret no one knows but him.He is actually Shisho's best secret weapon but he escaped and joined up with Captin Sagura. Now Shisho is after him and will do anything to make Sano his. Will Sano go back to Shisho or stay with the Kenshingumi?


Sanosuke's Secret of the Heart

Chapter One: Sanosuke's Memories, pain of the child warrior.

Hey everyone. I am updating all of my stories and making a new one about Sanosuke. Please excuse the long update delay. Here's my new story: Sanosuke's Secret of the Heart.

Disclaimer:I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did I would be writing this as an episode instead of a Fanfic.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sanosuke yawned as he woke up to the morning sun. As he stretched his muscles he heard a cart being rolled toward the dojo. He got up and walked outside to the deck. After he had sat down and got comfortable, he started wondering where Kenshin, and the others were. Suddenly a man carried a box into the dojo. "How do you do? I'm a peddler from Tama; I have some unusual medicines called Ishida powder. My name is Fujita Gorou." The man said as he opened the box to show Sanosuke the contents of it. "Sorry but I don't own the place. Everyone else is out right now." Sanosuke said as he felt a weird aura from the man. 'He seems to be more than he looks. Better watch him carefully. For once being trained by that bastard is a good thing.' Sanosuke thought as he looked at the peddler. "Oh that's too bad." Fujita said disappointedly. "What's with the slanted eyes?" Sanosuke asked suspiciously. "Oh they are natural." Fujita said calmly. "Yes but you're not a medicine man are you? These sword callouses prove it." Sanosuke said as he examined the man's hand. "You're very clever Sagura Sanosuke. Too bad the Battosai's not here. Oh well I'll leave him a present." Fujita said as he pulled a concealed sword from behind him. Sanosuke's eyes widened. 'Oh crap. He has a sword and he knows Kenshin's past. Not good. Damn he reminds me of him... That bastard.'

"Guess I'll have to let my fists do the fighting." Sanosuke said as he swung a punch at Fujita. Fujita dodged it and stood in a sword stance. Suddenly he attacked Sanosuke. Sanosuke was shocked when he felt the pain of being stabbed in the shoulder. He was thrown against the wall breaking the sword in the process. As blood dripped to the floor, Sanosuke tried his best to keep standing. 'Who the hell is this guy? How the hell did he do that?' Sanosuke thought in utter shock. "It's convenient to carry a sword cane, but they're about as strong as toys. The Japanese sword is, after all, the best." Fujita said as he threw the broken sword piece away. Fujita started walking away. "Where're you going, you slit-eyed bastard. We're not finished yet.' Sanosuke said as he continued to barely stand up. "You show good spirit. But it'd be better if you just went quietly to sleep. The wound is not life-threatening, but it's deep." Fujita said calmly while staring into Sanosuke's eyes. "Shut up! I may be wounded, but your sword's broken! The fight starts here!" Sanosuke said while charging at Fujita. Fujita dodges the puch and pushes the broken sword piece deeper into Sanosuke's wound. Startled, Sanosuke loses his balance. While holding onto Sanosuke's wrist, he holds sanosuke's head and slams him into the ground. Slowly, Fujita knelt down at Sanosuke's side. "Foolish boy, you are no match for me. But you are now claimed as mine." Fujita said as he briefly touched Sanosuke's face.

Meanwhile Sanosuke was having a nightmare. Sanosuke was at the Kyoto dojo again. Suddenly arms wrapped around his waist. "Hello my pretty little Sano." He heard the voice he despises most say in a purring tone. "Shisho. Get away from me dammit." Sanosuke said while trying to pry the arms from his waist. Shisho let go of Sanosuke and turned him around. Sanosuke stared at Shisho's bandages covering his body. Shisho pushed Sanosuke onto the ground and sat on him. Shisho slowly looked up and down Sanosuke's body while licking his lips. Sanosuke stared in fear at Shisho's lust-filled eyes. Shisho lowered his face to Sanosuke's ear. "I'm coming for you my pretty little Sano and I won't rest until you are mine again. Don't worry you won't have to say goodbye to your friends. They are going to die anyways." Shisho said to Sanosuke. Suddenly he heard a voice. "Sanosuke wake up! Please Sanosuke." the voice said as shisho sighed. "Damn, I was hoping to have more time. Oh well. Goodbye my pretty little Sano." Shisho said as Sanosuke felt himself waking up.

I hope you liked the chapter. I need you to vote for the pairing of this story. Pick what pairing you like for Sanosuke. I will keep the voting up until the fifth chapter. Then it is closed.

Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
